My invention relates to the field of flavors, more particularly, it provides a process to improve or modify the flavor character of citrus fruit flavor compositions, especially destined to concentrated orange juice or juice resulting from dissolving orange powder, a natural or artificial citrus fruit flavor composition dispersed on a solid edible support.
Experience has shown that many foods are susceptible to non-enzymic browning, especially orange powder or orange juice concentrates which undergo changes in odor and flavor during storage at room temperature or during the manufacturing process, for instance, through freeze-drying.
Strange as it may seem, consumers do not always regard such modifications as undesirable and tend to favor a juice having undergone such change in taste over freshly prepared natural ones. The consumer has thus acquired a certain degree of taste pattern recognition. This seems to be particularly the case for instance for the so-called "cooked note" that flavorists detect among the wide spectrum of flavor characters of certain citrus fruit juices.